Everyone Needs a Hug REVISED
by lactoseintolerantcheesehead
Summary: Same story as Everyone needs a hug, but tried to fix some errors and fill in a bit more. Thanks for reading! let me know about mistakes, I have no beta so it's all on me. Could potentially get steamy, so will put as M.


After the effects of the red room, brought back to the forefront of her mind by Wanda's torture, Bruce running away, and trying to keep Steve together while he keeps looking for Bucky, Natasha just needed someone out of the loop to talk to. You had been an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. before it was retaken by Hydra, so you had been introduced to the Avengers. Just after lunch one day….

Natasha remembered having a short conversation with you, and you had exchanged numbers in case she ever had free time, she pulls out her phone and taps on your contact picture

"Agent (L/N)"

"Hi, (F/N), its Nat."

"Oh, hey Natasha! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were busy at all today. Just need someone to talk to"

"Of course! Just let me finish what I'm working on quick. I'll text you my address"

"Sounds good. See you soon."

As she replaces her phone in her pocket, she surveys the room, taking in the faces of half of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Clint strides over and drops next to her on the couch.

"You know you can talk to me, right Nat? Anything you need, I'm here for you."

"We all are" Steve chimes in softly.

"I know, I just need her opinion on something, girl talk stuff. I'll be back tonight."

Natasha takes one of the motorcycles from the garage and heads to your address.

You hear a knock on your doorand you already know who it is, so you open the door, letting the assassin into your home. "Hey, what did you need to talk about?"

"I know where The Winter Soldier is." Your heart pauses for several beats.

"What?! Have you told the Captain? Where is he? Is he alive?" She puts a gentle finger to your soft lips to stop your barrage of questions.

"No. Can't tell you. Yes." She lets a sly smirk pull on one corner of her mouth before it smooths out again. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I mostly needed some time away from everyone. It feels like the team is about to blow and I have no clue how to stop it."

"Sometimes things have to break before you can see what needs to be repaired. It's not nice, but sometimes you just can't stop it." You place a gentle hand on her shoulder, knowing she could easily kill you if she so chose. To your surprise, she leans into your hand, seeming to be comforted by it, so you pull her into a hug. You try to put as many soothing emotions into the hug as you can, and let her go with a warm smile. As she looks up at you, her eyes have a soft, affectionate look to them, then she lets you go, with a "Thanks, I really needed that".

-later that afternoon-

James Buchanan Barnes. Even though the name was now familiar, it still didn't truly feel like his name. Bucky felt more like him, but he is still trying to figure out who he is now, all of the parts of him. The Black Widow had been keeping tabs on him, occasionally leaving tips for him to find, so it wasn't a huge surprise when he found a note on his bed. He picks up the note and reads in her meticulous, yet messy handwriting "One day someone will hug you so tight that all of your broken pieces will stick together. Best hugs in town at (Y/Address)" He flips the note over. "Seriously Barnes, it'll make your day. P.S. say that I sent you." He smiles and folds the slip of paper up, tucking it into his jacket pocket. _What if this person knows who I am? What if they expose me? I'm not ready to be found._ There's a knock on his window, and he sees Widow giving him a stern look and mouthing _Just GO!_ He shakes his head, smiling as he pulls his cap lower over his brow and heads to the address on the note.

A loud knock shocks you awake; you hadn't realized that you dozed off, but you get up to answer the door anyways. Taking a look through the peep hole, you don't recognize the person, but he's pretty big, and has a hat pulled down so you can't see his face. "What can I help you with, sir?"

He shifts uneasily, pulling on his jacket sleeves "Um, Natasha sent me?"

"Oh, just give me a second" you unlock the door and let the giant into your house. "What did Nat send you here for?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come…" he starts to turn away, but you grab his arm.

"Hey, it's ok. Why don't you just have a seat, and I'll get you something to drink" you gently pat him on the arm, taking your leave to get you both a drink.

"I've got tea, cider, coffee. What would you like?"

"I'll have whatever you're having" he clears his throat and rolls his shoulders.

"I was going to make some coffee after my nap anyway. Do you like Turkish coffee?"

"I don't know. Don't believe I've ever tried it." He looks slightly uncomfortable, unsure of what to do.

"If you want, it's fun to make, and I could use a hand…"

He visibly relaxes "Sure. What can I help with, doll?"

You chuckle "Well, I need to grind two types of beans and some cardamom. Would you rather grind the light or dark?" you hold up two bags of coffee beans. He takes one bag from your hands to inspect it. "Dark it is. Here's the grinder for those beans"

You hand him the grinder and you both set to getting the coffee ready. Once it froths for a third time, you pull out small cups and set them on the counter.

You put your hand on your forehead "Wow, I am an awful host. I never even asked your name"

"You can call me Bucky" he hesitantly looks at you from under his long hair.

Your jaw drops. "Wait, Bucky as in-" his flesh hand moves quickly to cover your mouth.

"Please don't say it, I promise I won't hurt you," As a show of good faith, he lowers his hand, still standing very close to you.

"She did day she knew where you were… Wait, why did Natasha send you to me?"

"A little spider told me this address had the best hugs in town, and said spider is rather insistent" he looks down at you sheepishly, a blush starting from below his shirt rising quickly to his ears.

"Really? Aww, that spider is so sweet! And I agree, insistent." You smile up at him, tugging your bottom lip with your teeth and whisper "I've never hugged a New Yorker before"

He outright laughs, eyes scrunching and head falling back.

"Well, doll, there's nothing like it."

A charming smile crosses his face and you duck your arms under his and step into him, setting your head on his broad chest. When he does respond, he barely lets his arms touch you. "Barnes?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not actually made of glass"

"Right, sorry. Just don't want to hurt you" he sounds guarded.

Lifting your head from his chest and freeing one of your arms, you slowly reach up and tuck some hair behind his ear, leaving your hand on his cheek.

"Hey, it's ok. I kind of attacked you with that one, that's on me."

He takes a deep breath, steadies himself, and pulls you in for a real hug. He wraps one arm around your upper back, supporting your head and the other tightly around your waist. Releasing the breath you were holding, you squeeze him gently back, melting into the furnace that is Bucky's chest. The two of you stay like that, him relishing human touch for the first time in so long, and you trying to stick all of his broken pieces together. Pulling away, he smiles at you.

"Natasha was right"

"Isn't she always?" you giggle "And you were right too,"

He looks questioningly at you "There's nothing like a hug from a New Yorker" you stand up straight.

You both back up a bit, grabbing your coffees and heading to the couch. He pulls you down so you are between him and the couch cushions, wedged in tight. His metal arm finds its way under your pillow and you can feel his breathing slow as he drifts off.

You wake up, feeling incredibly relaxed and refreshed in your bed. _Didn't I fall asleep on the couch? With B- Did that really happen?!_ You look around the room, wondering where Bucky had gone when your hand brushes against a piece of paper with a quote written on it.

"One day someone will hug you so tight that all of your broken pieces will stick together." I guess they're right. It might take a couple more hugs though.

I owe you one

-B

You feel a smile creeping onto your face and find yourself hoping to see the Winter Soldier again.

-after Bucky goes home-

He closes his door, locking the deadbolt. "Usually you just leave notes or stay outside. What brings you in here?"

Natasha feigns innocence "I just thought I'd check on you"

"Did you think she would eat me?" the corners of his eyes crinkle as he smiles gently.

"Just making sure she didn't break you or vice versa."

He shakes his head smiling "Well, I may have to go back for regular treatments. Just so my broken pieces don't fall apart again"

She punches him in the arm. "Go get 'em tiger"


End file.
